Daltonismo Anaranjado, por dos
by flor.leanny
Summary: Los gemelos Weasley, sus grupos de amigos, sus grupos de bromas, y sus grupos de amores y tristeza...


Daltonismo Anaranjado… x 2

_**Daltonismo Anaranjado… x 2**_

_Capitulo uno: Conociendonos Parte I: Leanne Campbell_

Si había algo que ella no podía terminar de entender era por que diablos había decidido no relacionarse con gente de su edad. Si es verdad que estaba Katie. Pero ¿por que decidió meterse con el trío dinámico? Supongo que jamás lo sabría. Y pensar que los había conocido tantos años atrás… Y todavía no sabía el por que de quererlos.

_El camino era estrecho, pero si llegaba hacia el otro lado del pequeño riachuelo del bosque lograría encontrar las malditas plantas y la poción para Katie estaría completa. "Muy bien, toma aire, demuestra que eres Gryffindor" Tres paso; el árbol seguía bien, dos pasos mas, se movía un poco; otro paso, se movía mucho; carrera por tu vida, árbol quebrado, pies al agua; es una suerte que haya caído tan cerca de la orilla. Salio del agua, que por desgracia estaba helada, desde sus rodillas para abajo se sentía el frío y la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Y allí mismo encuentra la primera falla en su corta educación mágica, no sabe secar su ropa. Tal vez si fuera como Katie, lo sabría, o por ahí si solamente escuchara alguna clase también. Pero si con suerte podía ejecutar un wingardium leviosa, dudaba mucho que pudiera lograr secarse, aun aunque supiera la pronunciación. La verdad era que Hogwarts había sido una decepción desde el principio. Es decir, salvo en pociones sus notas habían sido pésimas, nunca le había ido mal en la escuela, y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar estos cambios, pero tampoco hacía esfuerzos para remediarlos. No tenía muchos amigos, cosa que molestaba mucho internamente, dado que en su niñez siempre fue de las más populares, siempre fue de las mejores. Eso demostraba lo mucho que se había alejado de la vida a la cual estaba acostumbrada a vivir. _

_Katie la quería mucho, ese era uno de los motivos por los que ella creía que no se había esfumado de Hogwarts quince minutos después de llegar cuando bobeando con su varita hizo que el barco que iba delante de ella se diera vuelta, ganándose el odio de varios de sus compañeros. Y su primer severo sermón por parte de la querida Mc Gonnagal. Solo Katie apoyo su mano en el hombro de Leanne diciéndole que solo fue una tontería. Hasta se alegro de entrar a Gryffindor, en vez de Ravenclaw como toda su familia, solo por que Katie había entrado en esa casa. Y ahora estaba helada en la mitad del bosque prohibido solo para poder encontrar ruda para poder terminar la poción de cumpleaños de su queridísima y única amiga. _

_Y allí estaba un pequeño ramo de ruda aclamando su atención a toda costa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se abalanzo sobre la planta al mismo tiempo que chocaba contra una cabeza._

_- Es mía – grito un colorado tironeando el ramo._

_- Yo lo encontré primero. – grito la chica._

_- Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. – Comento un chico moreno, que venia junto a otro colorado igual al primero._

_- Si chica – respondió este segundo – ¿Sos de primero no? Bueno, no le diremos a Filch que estuviste aquí si nos das el ramo._

_-Púdrete. – respondió suavemente entrecerrando sus ojos. – Hace cuarenta y cinco minutos que estoy buscando esta planta, me caí al maldito riachuelo, por esta planta y me iré CON ESTA PLANTA. – Grito histérica, respirando furiosamente, era verdad a veces se consideraba que Leanne __Campbell tendría que haber tomado un curso contra la ira. – Además seguramente mis motivos son mejores que los suyos. – Y tal vez algún otro contra la soberbia. – Y no son mucho más grandes que yo, así que no me asustan. – También podríamos considerar un tercer curso, para la testadurez._

_- Mira, solo necesitamos un ramo para hacer una poción para_

_- YO necesito este ramo para una poción…_

_- Estoy seguro que no sabes ejecutar una poción de invisibilidad…_

_- Yo se hacerla, y estoy segura que ustedes no tienen ni la mas pálida idea, solo saben de este ingrediente por que lo dijo Dumbledore anoche, pero no saben nada de los otros, y se sorprenderán al saberlos. Además, no lo necesito para eso, es para una poción para granos._

_- Pero si no tenes ninguno… - dijo el primer colorado tironeando del ramo._

_- Es para una amiga. – Respondió Leanne al tirón y al comentario._

_- Pero es que – comenzó el pelirrojo tironeando._

_- No hagas tonterías George – dijo el otro – la chica tiene un punto. Mira, podemos buscar otro ramo entre los cuatro, y te ayudaremos con la poción de la piel y vos nos ayudas con la de invisibilidad. ¿Qué te parece, - miro hacia un pergamino para luego levantar la vista – Leanne?_

_- Bueno – dijo soltando el ramo – pero me mostraras ese pergamino también. – sonrió de una manera que honraría a cualquier Slytherin y estiro la mano hacia el gemelo de George._

_- Muy bien – dijo el otro tomando su mano. – Fred Weasley a tu servicio, el es George, y el es Lee._

Todavía se regocijaba en la cara que pusieron los chicos al enterarse que debían secar un corazón de gallina, alimentar a una serpiente con esto, y luego picar la cabeza de esta con la hierba y beberla.

También podía recordar todas las peleas que habían tenido, teniendo en cuenta que el orgullo de la chica estaba por las nubes, sus notas por el infierno, y tenía tres amigos que se rodeaban en notas relativamente buenas, en poco tiempo de estudio, a diferencia de ella que estudiaba mucho con Katie para tener notas mediocres mientras que la cerebro sacaba todos extraordinarios. Esta bien si, la mayoría de las peleas de la chica contra el trío, era por que ella no era perfecta, y en cambio, de cierto modo, ellos lo eran más cosa que la sacaba de quicio. Aunque ninguno podía negar que todo tipo de poción utilizado en las bromas estuviera fríamente maquinada por Leanne.

En fin, muchas veces Leanne era tomada como la pequeña de Gryffindor que sacaba malas notas, pero también era una pequeña bola de odio cuando la sangre Ravenclaw de sus padres se mezclaba con su orgullo gryffiniano y había una gigantesca broma, hermosa para algunos, escalofriante para otros, o "Solo otra pequeña demostración de la maravilla irlandesa" como solían llamarla los gemelos. A pesar de que de irlandesa solo tuviera las pecas, dado que logró ser la única en su familia que no tiene pelo colorado. Si, Leanne Campbell era un pequeño cachito de escoria, pero la basura para unos es el tesoro para otros, y muchas personas lograron entender este significado, personalizado en una persona.ç

* * *

Bueno, en fin, esta es la primera parte, en unos días subo las otras dos partes de este capitulo y luego comienzo la historia bien bien…

Besitos

Florencia Leannes, golpeadora de Ravenclaw HA


End file.
